Something Spicy
by lizette antoinette
Summary: A collection of drabbles where Kurobasu boys - and girls? - are working hard to spice up their personal life.
1. Midorima x Takao

**Something Spicy**

_Fandom:_ Kuroko no Basuke

_Pairing:_ multiple pairings

_Rating:_ T

_Warnings:_ shonen-ai, swearing

_Description:_ A collection of drabbles where Kurobasu boys (and girls?) are working hard to spice up their personal life.

_Disclaimer:_ Kurobasu with all its characters belong to Fujumaki Tadatoshi, but some day I'll definitely get myself my own Midorima.

**Midorima/Takao**

"D'you know what I'm called?"

Midorima is just looking forward to the quality time spent over a nice book, when Takao plops himself in the chair next to him and sprawls on it.

"What do you mean?" Midorima glares at him over a copy of Rashomon. What he really wants to ask is _'why the hell are you here?'_, because as far as he's concerned there is no such word as 'library' in Takao's vocabulary.

"My name," Takao winks at him cheerfully.

"Of course I know your name. What are you talking about?"

"Okay, let's hear it then."

"Huh?"

"Say it."

"Takao…"

"My full name."

Midorima can already feel the faint itching in his left hand. Ever since they had se– .. grew closer, this has become a regular order of things. Takao spouting nonsense and Midorima itching to strangle him.

"Is this some sort of another failed joke? I'm not following…"

"Let's just say, I know where I'm headed with this. C'mon, play along now Shin-chan, you want me out of your hair, right? So you can read your.. pretty book thingy."

"Haaah, fine. Takao Kazunari."

"Good job! Now just the last bit."

"Kaz… Why? You are being weird again, Takao."

"Pretty please?"

"Uh.. Ka.. uhm.. Kazunari." _Damn!_ He can't believe he's blushing from just that.

Takao is gleeful.

"That's it, Shin-chan! Good boy!"

Suddenly his face is next to Midorima's ear, breath hot on his ear-shell.

"Now just remember it the next time I'm making you cum."

Midorima drops his book and his jaw.

"T-Takaooooo!"

The brunette, already in the doorway, blows him an airy kiss. "It's Kazunari, baby."


	2. Kagami x Kuroko

**** Kagami / Kuroko**

"I don't think this is gonna fit," Kagami wipes a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"It's okay. We tried it once before with Aomine-kun."

"But, but it's so _tiny_."

"It will stretch. And it's not _that_ small."

"What if I rip it?"

Kagami gets smacked on the head.

"Ouch!"

"Will you stop worrying?" Kuroko scowls at him. "We don't have much time."

"Right. Fine. Just don't stay I didn't warn you."

He inserts the head first.

"I can't! This is just… _ouch!_"

He gets smacked again.

"Will you quit it with the abuse?!"

"Then stop being such a child, please. Do you want to get out there when you are like this?"

"Pushy brat!"

Two minutes later Kagami barges out of the changing room, wearing a shirt four sizes smaller than his own.

Kuroko exits after him, smiling at his vaguely blushing sempais. Bless Kagami for his innocence, this is just too much fun.


	3. Imayoshi x Aomine

**A/N:** Oh, I'm such a fangirl when it comes to those two! Have to write something substantial for them one of these days.

****Imayoshi / Aomine**

"Why'd I hevta play a damn horse?!"

Wakamatsu waves a brown tail, running around the half-done stage.

Imayoshi watches him collide with Sakurai, who's dragging a bucket of canary-yellow paint, and starts massaging his temples.

"So then, Imayoshi-san, why did the Basketball Club decide on the Snow White play for the upcoming festival?"

Why does _he_ have to give the interview to the school newspaper when Momoi is the director?

"Eeeh, we felt that the characters will fit our members best, or something like that."

"You mean… your members are like dwarves?"

Patience, patience.

"I mean, our members are each playing a character they have something in common with. For example Sakurai over there likes to cook. He is playing a dwarf in charge of cooking."

Sakurai squeaks a faint _'sumimasen!'_.

"And you are playing the prince, who kisses the Snow White?"

"Yes."

The reporter giggles. Imayoshi squints at her.

"Who will be playing the Snow White then?"

"Yeah, who's playin' da sleepin' chick?" Wakamatsu cuts in, having made a full circle around the stage.

Imayoshi takes the horse bottom out of his hands and places it on top of the blond head.

"It's a surprise," he smiles sweetly.

"By the way, wher'd that bastard Aomine go? He's nev'r here for da work, dammit!" the stuffed ass sounds scandalized.

"Oh that," Imayoshi echoes dreamily, "he's probably off sleeping somewhere again. You know how good he is at that."


	4. Murasakibara x Himuro

**A/N: **Those two are so cannon! I totally ship every part of them. Although, I like Kagami/Himuro too.

****Murasakibara / Himuro**

Himuro Tatsuya knows his own worth. He's not a narcissist, not really. But let's just say he's seen himself in the mirror.

That suave look from under long eyelashes, slick sexy strands of hair, not to mention delicious piece of ass, make a perfect recipe for a wet dream. And he's got good manners and a soft voice too. In other words – the dream boyfriend.

That is why having to constantly share the first place in his boyfriend's heart with a pack of sweets is just… well, Himuro isn't exactly thrilled.

So of course, when Atsushi's birthday arrives, he knows just the right thing to give him.

Murasakibara comes back from practice as always late. Arms full of birthday snacks, he elbows the kitchen wall, until he hits the switch. The light twinkles a few times and comes on, illuminating the rows of bowls and plates, the table and… Himuro.

Atsushi freezes in the middle of the room and just stares.

Himuro has made himself entirely too comfortable on his kitchen table, covered in an elaborate pattern of (by now dried up) liquid chocolate and whipped cream. Chocolate and whipped cream only.

"Oh, Atsushi, perfect timing," Himuro purrs. "Be a doll, help me clean up this mess."

The snacks fall to the floor.

Murasakibara steps on them, still in his tennis shoes as he makes his way to the table in two giant strides. Not that he gives a damn. Who cares about store-made candy, when there's a top notch desert served right in front of his nose?

"Your birthday cake," Himuro whispers into his ear, wrapping his arms around Atsushi's back.

A few hours and a number of empty whipped cream bottles later they snuggle in Murasakibara's bed exhausted and entirely sated. Himuro's face is buried in the purple hair, a trace of cocoa still visible in the corner of his lips.

Murasakibara licks it clean, deliberating that this particular brand of desert might very well just be his favorite.


	5. Takao x Midorima

**A/N: **Yeah, it's them again, I just can't help myself, I guess. I love writing them both. By the way, all the drabbles until now have been written in advance, so they will probably come out at a slower pace after this one, since I'm still working in 'As Luck..."

****Takao / Midorima**

"Kyahahahahaha!"

Miyaji takes one look at Takao's face and bursts into a psychotic laughing fit.

"Screw you!" Takao makes a face at him, which in turn makes him wince. "Shit!" He pokes his swollen black eye carefully and makes another face, this time twisted with pain.

"Whatcha do? Just don't tell me ya walked into a door."

Damn that busybody! Miyaji's practically drooling over him.

"Not your business. Now get your senpai ass out of my way." Takao attempts to kick him in the nuts. The blond dodges and bounces right back.

"Stingy! Fine, how 'bout this? If I score more than ya during practice, ya'll spill yer guts."

"How about you kiss my ass?"

Miyaji gives him a huge evil grin. "Unless of course ya wanna take this chance as an excuse for havin' yer ass kick'd by me. Again."

Takao slams the door of his locker in Miyaji's face. He was already having a bad day.

"You're on."

He'll so own this annoying pest.

_-xxx-_

In the end Takao's head hurts so much he can't even see where his passes are going, gets yelled and gets benched.

_-xxx-_

"Sooo?" Miyaji corners him in the cafeteria during the lunch break.

"So what?"

"I'm all ears." He steals a french fry from Takao's plate and wiggles it in front of his nose.

Takao steals it back and stuffs his mouth with it.

"Fine! Have it your way, you shameless twat!"

"Uhu."

"I got kicked in the face. There! Happy now?"

"By?"

Sigh. "By Shin-chan, of course."

"For?"

"…"

"C'mon now, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake! We were, you know…"

"Nooo."

"Che, fine. We were _doing it_," Takao lowers his voice to a whisper, "from the back. Shin-chan, he… Do I really have to say this?"

"Don't make yer senpai wait now, lover boy!"

"Senpai, my ass! Anyway, he doesn't usually like it that way. But Shin-chan's ass… it's just too sexy."

Miyaji chokes on his juice. "Don't tell me, you actually _kissed_ Midorima in the ass?!"

"Louder, please! I don't the back rows heard you there… And no, I didn't.. kiss Shin-chan's perky tush."

"Oh?"

"I bit it."


	6. Midorima x Takao - another one

**Midorima / Takao **

**A/N: **_SPOILER for __**chapter 183**__! You have to read the chapter, or I'm afraid, this won't make much sense. And yes, I know it's those guys again, but I just needed to cheer them up after all they've been through. (Damn you, Akashi!)_

-xxx-

86 to 70, Rakuzan's victory.

_Line up, bow, thank you very much _and all that… Takao doesn't even have the words to describe what he's feeling as they head for the changing room.

"What? Is Shin-chan heart broken? Sorry, I can't really comfort you right now." _He_ is the one who needs intense comforting, dammit! What with those tears running down his face.

"Hmpf!"

-xxx-

Half an hour and one shower later Takao slams his hand against slick tiles of the shower stall as he fights to gain much needed leverage, while Midorima sucks on something very stiff between his legs.

And who cares about Rakuzan now when his only thought is to find something, anything, to grab on to before his knees give out on him completely, because, _fucking hell_, that's some comforting!

"Feeling better now?" Midorima asks matter-of-factly.

_Since when did Shin-chan become so shameless? And what the hell is he doing with that finger..?!_

"Yesss," Takao hisses.

"Good."

"No, wait!" he amends quickly, when Midorima starts to pull back. "Now that I think about it, I'm still a little bit upset."

"Hmpf, is that so?"

Midorima looks up to give him just a tiniest smirk and goes right back to the business at hand.

Takao is running his hands through the messy green hair that became dark after getting wet. It seems he does have words to describe his feelings after all.

_Losing sucks!_ Quite literally.


	7. Hyuuga x Izuki

**A/N:** _I admit it right away, the puns aren't mine. I can never think of any. I guess, my brain just isn't wired that way. So I collected them from all over the net. Regardless, these two are still to cute for words. Enjoy!_

_**P.S.** Comments are deeply loved and passionately craved (and if offered in right amounts can make me think of an extra pairing or two ^^ )_

**** Hyuuga / Izuki**

"Okay, give me another one." Hyuuga sighs resignedly.  
Izuki has been torturing him with his puns for the last twenty minutes and he is beginning to think that maybe staying for Riko's extra special after-practice training menu would not have been such a bad idea.  
Izuki perks up. "Uhm,.. okay. What do you get if you drop a piano down the mine shaft?"  
Sigh. "What?"  
"A flat miner!"  
There is a pause. Then Hyuuga bursts into muffled laughter.  
"Heh,.. yeah, okay, that was actually pretty good."  
"What do you mean by 'actually'?" Izuki pouts.  
They head through the park, using every inch of shadow to hide from the beaming sun. It's hot. Cicadas are loud, the children playing on the nearby playground are loud, even a barking Chow Chow is making too much noise. They spot an ice-cream stall and Hyuuga can practically see stars in Izuki's eyes.  
"Want to get some?"  
Izuki is already sprinting for it. "The one to get there last, pays!"  
_Dirty bastard!_  
"Not fair, dammit!" Hyuuga huffs later, fishing for his wallet.  
"It's not my fault you're so slow. Still, you've _mustard _the strength to _ketchup _to me."  
"Just shut up!"  
Izuki gets a chilly-choco flavour. Hyuuga gets to pay for him with the last of his pocket cash.  
"Why would you get something like that? It's supposed to be sweet."  
Izuki probes the dark cream with the tip of his tongue. "Because I like it. Want some?"  
Hyuuga wonders about that. Riko trains them to the point of fainting daily. And the school doesn't get any easier. He's had another day from hell. So, yes, he does want some. Just not the ice-cream.  
"H-Hey…" Izuki almost drops his waffle cone when Hyuuga pulls him against his chest.  
"It's all right. No one will see." They are in a pretty much deserted part right now anyway.  
"But!.."  
"Shun, just for a moment, 'kay? I really need this, badly."  
"Fine. Just a bit then."  
Hyuuga could swear there is nothing like a feeling of Shun wrapping his arms around him. All of his fatigue seems to just melt away.  
He bends his head and kisses Izuki fully on the lips. Then smirks down on him as he pulls away.  
"Spicy."  
Shun's blush is beautiful.  
"Idiot, that's the ice-cream," he mumbles and turns away.  
Oh, Hyuuga would so love to just drag him off right now and lock him up somewhere, where no one will disturb them, and have his way with Shun. No really, a clubroom, an empty flat, an elevator, anything will do.  
Damn, he sounds like a dirty old man even to himself! Oh, but elevator sex is good on so many levels. With or without pun, if you wish.


End file.
